marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Georges Batroc (Earth-616)
, formerly , (membership revoked), , Kingpin (mercenary basis; Batroc was fired), ( ), , , | Relatives = Jean-Luc Batroc (possible ancestor) Olivier Batroc (grandfather) Marie Batroc (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Marseilles, France | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Marseilles, France | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense #75 | HistoryText = Early Life Georges Batroc was born an raised in Marseilles, France, when he was old enough he joined the French Foreign Legion. He soon left and became a mercenary, gaining the nickname "Batroc the Leaper" due to his speciality in savate (also known as "La Boxe Française"), a form of French kick-boxing. Mercenary Now a mercenary he was hired by THEM to steal the Inferno 42 cylinder. This is when he first fought Captain America during this mission. When Batroc introduced himself with typical bluster, Cap revealed, to Batroc's delight, that he had already heard of the mercenary. Later, he was hired by Hydra to abduct Sharon Carter. He lured Cap into a trap, in which he insisted Hydra not intervene, and again lost; however, when Hydra agents prepared to kill both Cap and Batroc, Batroc, incensed at such "men wizout honair," switched sides to help Cap against Hydra. Batroc's Brigade He sometimes works by himself, and sometimes employing helpers referred to as Batroc's Brigade. The first Batroc's Brigade were the Swordsman and the Living Laser, hired by an undisclosed power to locate and obtain the "seismo-bomb". The second Batroc's Brigade consisted of Batroc, the Porcupine, and Whirlwind, hired by the Red Skull to attack Captain America . Batroc and his brigade team up to battle Cap again. However it turned out it wasn't the Stranger, but Jakar who had contracted the Leaper to abduct children. He wanted to use their life energy to bring his people out of a species wide paralytic coma. Cap convinced Jakar that his wife would despise him for using innocent lives to save her. Iron Fist When Iron Fist tried to clear his name with Joy Meachum, she still will not believe him, and her Uncle Ward has him attacked by his latest paid assassin: Batroc. Batroc has an army of assassins to try and defeat Iron Fist, however Daniel is able to hold them at bay, and eventually defeat them all. Batroc angrily left the Meachum building over a dispute about his payment. Having discovered a creature from another dimension, Batroc attempted to steal transuranium, but was stopped by Captain America and Spider-Man. Defenders Batroc later joined a villainous version of the Defenders. They committed crimes to tarnish their name, but they were defeated by the actual Defenders. Mr. Hyde He teamed up with Mr. Hyde to commit crimes throughout New York. This lead to a conflict again with Cap. Mr. Hyde threatened to kill thousands of people. Batroc showed again that there was a line he would not cross. He and Cap teamed up to take down Mr. Hyde. Lethal Legion Batroc joined the Lethal Legion led by the Porcupine. They were involved in a huge, pointless brawl with a group of random superheroes. What they actually wanted, if anything, is unclear. New Brigade The most recent Batroc's Brigade were Batroc, Zaran, and Machete, formed by Batroc to steal Captain America's shield. Batroc was recited into Mephisto's Legion Accursed. Trick Shot then hired Batroc and his Brigade to take out the Avenger; Hawkeye. Baron Zemo Baron Helmut Zemo hired Batroc's Brigade to retrieve fragments of the Bloodstone. They battled Capand Diamondback. Batroc is one of the many criminals who like to visit the Bar With No Name. Punisher Batroc fought alongside Snakebite against the Punisher. Crossbones Cap disguised as "Crossbones" runs into Batroc, who reminds him of an old wager that Crossbones could defeat any five men in unarmed combat. Cap accepted the challenge to avoid suspicion and in front of an audience filled with super-villains. When Cap refused to let Batroc defeat him, "Crossbones" is revealed to the audience as Captain America. However Batroc and the criminals are defeated. Batroc numbered among the many who mourned the "death" of Captain America, tearfully declaring "I will miss you, mon ami" out of respect for a brother warrior. While the heroes are away fighting the Secret Wars, New York Police Department face many supervillains including Batroc. Gambit Batroc battled Gambit. When the Justice League came to the Marvel Universe; Batroc briefly confronted |Batman when he was one of the villains recruited by Krona for his army, he was easily defeated. Invasion of Wakanda Batroc was among the villains hired by Klaw for his invasion of Wakanda. While the Rhino, the Black Knight and Klaw's and Nigandan troops were battling front, Batroc and Klaw targeted Queen Mother Ramonda in her personal apartments. Taking her as hostage, Klaw intended to force T'Challa to suicide, but the Black Panther S'Yan and a couple of Dora Milaje intervened and the two groups fought. While Klaw was in the Cyberspace, Batroc was beat up and tied. After Klaw's death, Batroc remained in T'Challa's custody, wounded. Great Lakes Avengers Grasshopper comes across Batrocs Brigade breaking into the building and decided to try and stop them. They rush to aid Grasshopper with the robbery and ask him to join the team, Grasshopper accepts shortly before Zaran throws a dagger at his head. They try to stop the Brigade with little results. Thunderbolts Shocker and the Batrocs Brigade plan a hesit but are forced to fight the Thunderbolts. He was then recruited into their ranks. Batroc later travelled to London to try and convince Zaran and Machete to leave R.A.I.D., as he was against causing massive civilian casualties. The villains, however, would not listen to reason. Batroc was then approached by Union Jack who was seeking Batroc's friends in the hopes of stopping R.A.I.D. before it was too late. Batroc escaped, but did leave his cell phone behind with Zaran's number in it for the hero to find. Union Jack used this to track the position of the mercenaries and prevented the assassination of the British Houses of Parliament. Civil War Batroc battled Iron Man during the Civil War. Batroc was one of the many villains to attend the A.I.M. Christmas party. Batroc was considered as one of the potential recruits for the 50-State Initiative. Mercenary Again Batroc returned to his mercenary confronting new Captain America, Bucky while on a job to steal from the United Nations. He later worked with The Man with No Face, a man from Cap's past. Batroc stole the original Human Torch 's remains for reverse engineering. Batroc battled Fantomex during a heist on the Museum of Natural history in New York. Batroc teams up with Captain America. Batroc battled the Heroes for Hire. Batroc's Brigade attacked a technology expo in Madripoor. But Iron Man and Cap are there to stop them. Batroc later battled Deadpool when he was working for Daniel Gump, a mob boss with powers derived from having sold his soul to Vetis, as the Merc with a Mouth was being blackmailed by said demon to kill those who had made pacts with him. Deadpool broke Batroc's leg. Because of this, Batroc held a grudge towards Wilson, and was one of the criminals contacted by Gorman, a corrup S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who wanted to kill Deadpool. Batroc confronted Deadpool, but he quickly incapacitated Batroc, and promised to kill him the next time they crossed paths. Batroc later came across Deadpool in a subway, but got out alive because Wilson was under the control of his pacifist persona, Zenpool, at the time. All-New Captain America When All-New Captain America Sam Wilson, with Steve Rogers' son Nomad, came to Ecuador's Hydra basement to neutralize it, Batroc was defending a machine that was absorbing the blood of an unknown boy. Wilson and Nomad engaged a fight with the mercenary to save the kid, with Georges almost defeating Cap. When Batroc was going to kill Sam Wilson, Ian Zola arrived and hit him with his Horde Crusher causing his fall, apparently killing the Leaper. Having survived the fall, Batroc reappeared to take revenge on Ian for trying to kill him when he and Wilson were heading to France to thwart Hydra's plan to spread the Lucas' (the Inhuman boy that Cap and Nomad saved from Batroc) blood, which contains an toxin capable of sterilizing human beings, upon the world. Batroc was thrown out of the Hydra base they were in by Ian, falling to the death once again. | Powers = | Abilities = Batroc has no superhuman powers, but he is one of the most formidable unarmed combatants in the world. He has mastered numerous martial arts and is perhaps the world's leading master of savate, the French art of foot-fighting. He is an accomplished thief and smuggler with extensive military training. | Strength = Batroc is an Olympic level weightlifter and is capable of lifting about 500 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He currently carries a pair of whip-canes, which he uses with great skill. | Transportation = | Weapons = Acquaintances Bob (Batroc) (Earth-616) Bob was one of Batroc's henchmen who were knocked out by Captain America. Monique (Earth-616) Mademoiselle Monique was Batroc's accomplice. After Batroc was defeated by Captain America, she was caught with him by the Coast Guard. Terry (Batroc) (Earth-616) Terry was one of Batroc's henchmen who were knocked out by Captain America. | Notes = * Portrayals of Batroc have varied quite discernibly, between a combatant able to meet Cap on an equal footing and an occasional figure of comic relief with an exaggerated 'Frensch accen' and literal moustache twirling. * Batroc appears in the tie-in comic for the PC game The Amazing Spider-Man & Captain America in Dr. Doom's Revenge! | Trivia = | Links = *The Batroc Home Page *Batroc's entry in Uncyclopedia * ,August, 1985 }} Georges Batroc (Earth-616) Georges Batroc (Earth-616) Georges Batroc (Earth-616) Category:Humans Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Leaping